


vending machine

by nagitokomaedatherapist



Series: haikyuu drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, That's it, yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagitokomaedatherapist/pseuds/nagitokomaedatherapist
Summary: picking a beverages isn't so easy as it seems (honestly, yeah)
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: haikyuu drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204340
Kudos: 4





	vending machine

You stand there with your eyes closed, trying to maintain the smile on your face but your irritated expression saying otherwise.

In front of you is your boyfriend, still looking through the vending machine's drinking option for more than 'just a few more minutes' as he said just 13 minutes ago.

Tapping your foot impatiently, you let out a quiet sigh before stomping next to him, "What taking you so long?? It's just a drink!"

Suga frowned at you playfully, pouting a little and taking a quick glance at you before averting his eyes back at the vending machine. Your blood boils when he did that and he notices that of course,

"Yeah, but there's too many options. I honestly don't know what to choose," He sighs, shaking his head and feeling your intense glare drilling holes onto his side.

But does it bother him? Not at all cause he's all too familiar with it anyway. At last, he let out a laugh, holding your wrists before you had the chance to punch him on the stomach or the face or anywhere reachable,

"You bastard!" "I'm joking, I'm joking! Don't need to get so pressed," Suga chuckled, brushing his nose against yours and earning a 'tch',

"Since it's hard for me to choose a beverage, then how about you pick it for me then?" You let go of his grip and sighed, "Fine,"

Your eyes travel around every option and just like that, you put in the right amount of money and pick the drinks.

Lychee tea for you and milk coffee for him. You grab the changes while he grab the drinks, opening yours for you and handing it, "Thanks,"

You mumbled, taking a sip of the beverage and followed by Suga. Both of you sighs in content after drinking it and look at each other,

He smiled, this time, it's genuine,

"I should ask you to pick my drinks more often, you do know me better than I do myself afterall,"

"That's kinda creepy,"

"You think so? I think it's considerate,"

"Oh get lost you loser," He let out another laugh and give you a peck on the cheek, intertwining his fingers with yours. You shake your head at that but with a smile,

"But I guess you're my loser anyway,"


End file.
